


Grow Up

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destruction, Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humour, Living Together, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo watches Doctor Who. Property damage ensues.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! Going back to my fanfic roots with a touch of Valdangelo today :)
> 
> Anyone remember the Christmas Invasion? Well, Leo's been marathoning the Doctor Who Christmas specials, and it's started giving him ideas. Much to Nico's chagrin.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Leo, why is the Christmas tree trying to kill us?”

Leo winced, ducking out of the way as a bauble flew past his head and shattered on the opposite wall. “Long story. I was watching Doctor Who.”

“Again?” Nico groaned, dodging a projectile star. “Swear to god I’m gonna sue that damn show one day.”

“Anyway, there was this spinning tree, and I figured it was good idea. I mean it sucks that one side of the tree’s always hidden by the wall, right? So, revolving tree! Makes sense!”

“Why was there a revolving tree in Doctor Who?” Nico demanded, not sure if he really wanted that answer.

“...Look, the context isn’t important. What’s important now is we disable this thing at it’s power source and-”

“Leo.”

“Damn, okay! It was an alien weapon designed to blend into the local surroundings,” Leo snapped. He swerved, narrowly avoiding a spattering of aerial candy cane shivs. “But I had no intention of making it strong enough to tear through walls, okay? God, Nico, I’m not that dumb! That bit happened completely by accident. Now distract that thing while I go for the power cord.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Why in Hades’ name did I move in with you?”

Leo grinned. “Love you, too,” he said brightly, pulling his goggles back over his eyes. “Allon-sy!”

 

* * *

 

They spent the remains of Christmas eve on the floor, roasting chestnuts over the smoking remains of the Christmas tree. Oddly enough, Nico felt the happiest he’d ever been.

Even though there was no way in Tartarus they were getting their security deposit back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Every comment is a candy cane shiv stabbed into my insecurities xD
> 
> New fandom again tomorrow- I wonder what it will be? 
> 
> Until then! X


End file.
